


Self Defense

by faith_xx_love



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith_xx_love/pseuds/faith_xx_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Chat Noir is very impressed with Marinette's self defense skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self Defense

Recently, there had been news about a pedophile lurking in Paris and the cops were not able to identify who he is yet. 

Ladybug and Chat Noir had taken the initiative to patrol the streets at night, making sure that adolescents are ushered back home safely before curfew. 

However, one day, the superheroes had to fight an akuma and when Ladybug finally managed to cleanse the evil butterfly, it was already midnight. She had used up her Lucky Charm and she knew that she would not have enough time to get home before her transformation wears off. 

Chat Noir had offered to escort her home but she declined saying that she knew the streets of Paris like the back of her hand and that she could take care of herself perfectly. Chat had reluctantly obeyed and took off before her transformation completely wore off. He wanted  _so badly_  to stay behind and see who the girl behind the mask is but he will honour his lady’s wishes.

Left all alone, he had taken a detour to survey the city and while he was on his way home, he spotted his classmate, Marinette, running along the streets with someone hot on her heels. Something clicked in his mind and he immediately went after the two of them. Just when he was about throw his staff at the pedophile, Marinette had spun around, bent her knees a little bit and jumped, one of her slender legs shooting out from beneath her. The sole of her feet collided with the man’s nose and Chat could not help but wince at the way the pedophile’s neck had jerked backwards. 

The man fell to the ground, unmoving. Marinette had freaked out for a moment, thinking that she murdered someone but instantly relaxed when Chat had dropped down beside the man to check for his pulse and assure her that he was still breathing. 

Adrien had never imagined that Marinette, his fellow classmate whom he sees as a very shy girl, would be able to do something like that - actions that had an uncanny parallel to Ladybug. He had always admired Marinette for her courage and bravery, but this was  _really_  something. 

Maybe he should ask Marinette for lessons on the art of self defence in addition to his fencing lessons.  _Maybe_  he should ask Marinette to join the fencing club with him. 


End file.
